Mark Sampson
Mark Edward Sampson is a former parademic and presently a member of the San Francisco Resistance movement. Early History The son of a fire fighter and a local schoolteacher, Mark is the third of three brothers. Raised in San Francisco with his brothers, he was born a year before the invasion. However, for his parents, who were both involved in the Resistance, the occupation was difficult to forget. Mike and Anne raised their boys to be survivors, to always remember that freedom can be taken away. Mark grew up to the stories his father and others told, of the lizards that wore human faces. To Mark, the invasion was real and he hasn’t forgotten that it happened. Because of the stories and it being the family heritage, the boys followed their father into public service, which made Mike Senior incredibly proud. Mike Junior and Steven became fire fighters. Mark had been on a fast track to becoming a baseball player but a knee injury cut that dream short. When it was obvious he wouldn’t play past high school, Mark opted to follow his father as well, becoming an EMT and later, a Paramedic. While on the outside, they were the all-American family, tension did brew underneath that façade. Mike Junior wanted to believe the aliens were gone for good. Mike Senior did not and it caused a few arguments. Steven was gay, a fact his father wasn’t happy or proud of. Anne, who accepted her boys as they were, loved him nonetheless. Five years ago, Anne and Mike Senior retired to the Oregon coast. The boys stayed in San Francisco. A year later, Mike Junior was on the scene of a bad fire and went back into the burning house to find an injured colleague. The building exploded, killing both men. Mark was there, tending to the injured. Mike’s death changed him; he’s quieter now, more serious. Personality Mark had always been the logical one out of his brothers, the one to step back and assess situations before running into them. With a ready laugh, he liked to help people and he loves his job. However, Mike’s death made him more serious, more thoughtful and he sort of closed in on himself. It wasn’t until he met Merci that most of the old Mark returned. Vital Statistics Age: 28 Height: 6’ 3” Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Family: *Mother – Anne Sampson, lives in Oregon *Father – Mike Sampson, lives in Oregon *Brother – Michael Sampson, Jr., firefighter, dead. *Brother – Steven Sampson, firefighter, missing, presumed dead. *Girlfriend – Mercedes ‘Merci’ Gonzalez; nurse Distinguishing Marks? Orthoscopy scars on his right knee; injured in high school baseball; a couple of little marks on his hands or knees from surfing. Place of Birth: San Francisco, CA5 Professional Occupation: Paramedic, San Francisco Fire Departments Training/Education *City College of San Francisco, EMT-P Training Program, EMT-I Training Program *Emergency Medical Sciences Training Institute, Stockton, CA *International School of Tactical Medicine, Palms Springs, CA Created by Jenn